Oficialmente inocente
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Un what if sobre ¿ que hubiese pasado si Siruis Black no hubiese muerto en el departamento de misterios?. Ésta dividido en dos partes. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **La petición de mi AI era: Un WI? sobre que hubiese pasado si Siruis Black no hubiese muerto en el departamento de misterios ( como afecto en la guerra, si alguien tubo que morir por el, etc.) Todos los detalles y decisiones os las dejo para vosotros.**

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK HA SIDO DECLARADO INOCENTE**_

 _Sirius Black, el primer fugitivo de Azkaban, ha sido hoy declarado inocente por los miembros del Winzergamot tras descubrirse que él no fue el asesino de Peter Petegrew ni de 13 muggles._

 _Peter Petegrew, el cual era animago, se cortó un dedo después de matar a gente no mágica en plena calle para así hacer ver que estaba muerto y ser declarado inocente._

 _Y hoy, quince años después, se ha descubierto la verdad. Por tanto, Sirius Black no va a volver a la prisión de alta seguridad de Azkaban._

 _También avisamos que los dementores aún andan buscando a todos los mortífagos fugitivos, además de a Peter…._

Harry dejó El Profeta encima de la mesa del comedor y miró a sus dos amigos que estaban comiendo, Hermione tranquilamente y Ron casi sin masticar. Ellos se dieron cuenta que su amigo les estaba observando y, por supuesto, dejaron de comer para saber que le ocurría.

-¿Qué pada Haggy? –preguntó Ron aún masticando.

-Es de mala educación hablar mientras se come Ron—le dijo Hermione mientras le daba una colleja.

Harry sonrió por la situación. Sus dos amigos siempre estaban igual. Peleándose, si seguían así seguro que terminarían juntos. Esa era una certeza que Harry sabía desde hacía tiempo.

El moreno esperó que terminaran con sus tonterías para hablar.

-Acabo de leer una noticia sobre Sirius—les comentó en el mismo momento en que terminaron de pelear. Momento en que ellos aprovecharon para mirarle con curiosidad para que siguiera hablando - acaban de declararle inocente—continuó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sus dos amigos le miraron muy contentos. Alegres, por la gran noticia que les había dado Harry.

-¿Y sabéis lo que significa esto?—continuó el muchacho acentuando aún más su sonrisa, comprobando que sus amigos también lo estaban haciendo—que pronto, espero que sea muy pronto, dejaré de vivir con los Dursley para irme a vivir con mi padrino.

Hermione, más contenta que unas pascuas se levantó del banco para abrazarle. Mientras Ron sólo sonreía, también contento por tan grata noticia.

-Harry—chilló ella emocionada—pronto serás feliz y nunca más tendrás que ver a estos muggles que tan daño te han hecho.

-Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar jamás—dijo Harry con voz entrecortada, teniendo aún la cabeza entre los pelos enmarañados de Hermione. —Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo. ¿Qué os parece?

-Por supuesto—contestaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo—eso es motivo de celebración.

Y los tres compañeros empezaron a preparar los preparativos para celebrar la puesta en libertad de Sirius.

* * *

A/N: La historia está dividida en dos partes. Mañana, si no llego muy tarde del trabajo la subiré. En fin, AI, espero que disfrutes de tu regalo y que te guste mucho :) Siento que sea tan corto, pero tengo las musas de vacaciones y este y el otro capítulo es todo lo que me salió.


	2. Chapter 2

El expreso de Hogwarts traqueteaba animadamente en dirección a Londres, donde en breves horas Harry se encontraría con sus horribles tíos muggles, la familia de Ron y Hermione y si estaba de suerte con su padrino, Sirius. Éste último era el que tenía más ganar de ver y abrazar simplemente por la alegría de saber que estaba libre e inocente y porque aún no había tenido un momento para hablar con él desde cuando se habían encontrado al departamento de misterios.

Harry, al pensar en dicho departamento, recordó como uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, uno el cual no reconocía, salvo la vida de su padrino que estaba siendo atacado por Bellatrix Lestrenge, su adorable y fantástica prima. Y gracias a esto, ahora él era libre de nuevo y estaba vivo.

Harry estaba pensando en todo esto, sentado en un vagón junto a sus amigos, esperando que pasaran las horas que quedaban para llegar a King Cross.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente el expreso se paró en el andén 9 ¾ donde ellos atravesaron la barrera para reunirse con su familia que esperaba a la parte de la estación muggle.

Harry buscó por la estación a sus tíos y allí los encontró, cerca de los Weasley y Sirius que estaba hablando animadamente con Arthur y Bill. En cambio, Molly estaba mirando en dirección a la barrera por la cual Harry y sus amigos acababan de salir.

— ¿todo bien? —preguntaron todos cuando llegaron allí.

Ellos solo asintieron con una sonrisa y Harry aprovecho esté momento para acercarse a Sirius que le miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

—Sirius — dijo Harry mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padrino.

Aún no se había separado de su padrino que escuchó la fría voz de su tío.

—Bueno muchacho ¿nos vamos? —gruño.

Harry se separó de su padrino y miró a su tío, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Sirius habló.

—Tú, debes ser Dursley —empezó despectivamente — Harry, no va a venir contigo, se va a quedar conmigo, como tutor suyo que soy.

Harry y tío Vernon pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa. Harry no se esperaba poder ir tan rápidamente con su padrino y el otro, no esperaba que hoy su sobrino no volvería con él. Sin embargo, tío Vernon recuperó su expresión fría en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?—preguntó despectivamente.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada antes de responder.

—Sirius Black, el padrino y tutor legal de Harry Potter —gruño en dirección a los Dursley.

Harry acababa de tener una idea para que su tío lo dejará tranquilo y no molestará más a Sirius.

—Tío Vernon —empezó inocentemente — ya te hablé de él. Es mi padrino, el que se escapó de la prisión.

El acababa de decir Harry tuvo un efecto inmediato. Tío Vernon se puso pálido y se quedó tieso como una estatua. Y Harry y los demás no pudieron evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Muy bien — tartamudeó el hombre aún blanco como la nieve —vete con tu padrino y espero que nunca más volvamos a verte. Adiós —. Y se largó de allí rápidamente junto a su esposa e hijo.

Harry empezó a reír también. Que fácil era deshacerse de su tío y ahora gracias a la nueva condición de su padrino no tendría que verle nunca más.

Y con estos felices pensamientos se puso en camino, junto a su padrino y sus amigos, hacía su nueva vida.


End file.
